sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Corbett
Frank Corbett is known for competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback. Frank was seen as the leader of the Ogakor tribe, and a likeable one too. He was known for having a father-daughter-like relationship with Rita Osborne. As well as having a rivalry with Izzy Ortega. However, after performing poorly in the third immunity challenge, Frank was seen as a weakling by Izzy, who convinced Joanna Yates and Vince Turner to vote him out. And Frank was voted out on Day 9. Profile Frank was born in Dover, Delaware on November 9, 1953. During a young age, his parents divorced and He lived back and forth between them, along with his siblings, Henry, Dell, and Maria. He married his best friend and wife, Patty in 1978 and the two have 3 kids, Natalie, Rachel, and Collin. Frank is now a retired doctor and currently lives in Lewes, Delaware. Survivor Frank was placed on the Ogakor tribe and quickly took charge of the team. He annoyed the tribe on the way to camp, but things perked up when he expertly guided the tribe in building the shelter. Frank quickly got along with the majority of his tribe, and even had a father-daughter-like relationship with Rita Osborne. Frank failed at some points of the immunity challenge, but his tribe still managed to win and Frank was safe for another three days. On Day 4, Frank got into a disagreement with Izzy Ortega over who should take charge, until Joanna Yates said that the tribe didn't need a leader and told them to get over it. Vince Turner caught a handful of fish for the tribe, which Frank volunteered to cook. However, the fish burnt and Frank got disdain from the tribe. At the challenge, his tribe lost and Frank was in danger of getting voted off. He asked Rita to vote with him against Joanna who was annoying him, but Rita wanted to vote for Izzy. Frank got a vote from Izzy, but Izzy ended up tying with Stacey Conner in a deadlock tie. Stacey ended up losing for having the worst relationship with Vince. On Day 7, Frank felt a little vulnerable after receiving a vote, but Rita told him not to let it get to him and she agreed to vote with him next time. Frank managed to find some banana's hanging from a tree and brought some back to camp for his tribe, which they enjoyed. However, Izzy thought he was trying to suck up to the others and didn't like the gesture. During the immunity challenge, Frank struggled with the second section and ended up losing the challenge for his team. Frank asked Rita to vote for Izzy and try to convince Joanna and Vince. She agreed and asked the others. However, Izzy also spoke to Joanna and Vince and asked them to vote for Frank. During tribal council, Frank and Rita voted for Izzy, however Izzy, Vince, and Joanna voted for Frank. Blindsiding him, and eliminating him from the game. Post-Survivor Frank appeared on a talk show to tell about his time on Survivor, as well as being the oldest castaway in Survivor history Frank was thrown a welcoming party by his hometown after returning home from Survivor Trivia Frank is the lowest ranking make member of Ogakor Frank is the oldest castaway on Survivor: The Australian Outback. He is the second oldest in Survivor history; being a year younger than Francine Sector from Survivor: Africa. Frank received a vote from Izzy Ortega, as well as voting against him, both times he attended tribal council Frank is the highest ranking contestant to be the first male contestant voted out of a season with 12 people Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Ogakor Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Category:Oldest Contestants